Continuous casting is a series of processes for producing cast products, such as billets, blooms, beam blanks and slabs, by continuously introducing molten steel into a mold having a predetermined shape.
In a continuous casting system, about 20% of the liquid molten steel solidifies while passing through a mold, and then 80% of the remaining liquid molten steel completely solidifies while passing through a strand, thus being made into solid cast products.